A Drunken Gaara is a Horny Gaara
by ScarlettFoxTail
Summary: Izumi finds Gaara in his office...severely drunk...and, well...horny. Summary is terrible, sorry, but the story is much better, I promise! xD Contains naughtiness! Not for kiddies!
1. Chapter 1: Colossal

**Hey there! This is ScarlettFoxTail speaking :) Now, this is my first dirty story, hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it, since I'm a dirty minded girl, and I've always found Gaara a downright hottie so...have a read!**

* * *

He was drunk. The first thing that caught my attention as I entered his office, was that he was insanely, stupidly drunk, and he still managed to look hot for it. His shirt was open, revealing his smooth sculptured chest, and his hair was sexily tousled. When he saw me, his black-lined eyes narrowed, and he gave a lopsided grin.

"Izumi?" he slurred, leaning over his desk to view me, "I've been wondering…"

I clutched my papers to my chest, alarmed at how far gone he was. I didn't even know Gaara drank, let alone get absolutely pissed. Don't get me wrong, everyone needs to let loose sometimes, but…Gaara was beginning to unbutton his shirt completely, and when he dropped it to the ground he locked me with his eyes, and then gestured for me to come towards him.

I panicked.

"Ohhhh rightie then, Kazekage-Sama, you are _insanely_ drunk," I exclaimed, putting the papers on his desk, "I'll go get you a glass of water then, okay?"

As I turned to leave, Gaara caught onto my arm, and jerked me close to him. His lips came to my ear, and his heavy breathing was succeeding in arousing me. Balling my fists close to my chest, I shivered as he trailed his hands down my arms until they rested at my hips.

"Izumi?" he whispered darkly, sparking my interest, "I've being wondering, you know? About how it would feel to have you writhe beneath me…"

My heart heaved as I felt him hold me against him, and he nibbled my neck, drawing a surprised gasp from me.

Shit. When Gaara's drunk…he gets _horny. _

"That's very nice Gaara, but I insist that I get that glass of water…"

Gaara gave me a very serious look, tilting my chin to look at him.

"Fuck that," he told me, pushing me closer to the desk.

As soon as I was close enough to the desk, Gaara lifted me slightly so that I could sit down. on the wooden surface. Then, effortlessly, he tore my blouse open. I automatically went to cover myself up, but he pushed my hands away. Debating with myself, I struggled with what to do. I was, in a sense, completely defenseless because he was the powerful kazekage and I was just his damn secretary. I had no fighting skills whatsoever….but to tell the truth, I had being wanting this for a long time. I had imagined his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to his in order to grind against me…

I cupped my hand to my mouth at the thought, embarrassed, and then I felt Gaara push my skirt up over my thighs. He tugged at my knickers, and I debated once more…have sex with drunken Gaara…or don't have sex with Gaara?

Who was I kidding? I wanted him to ravish me, and I wanted him to _fuck me senseless._ There was no way I was going to back out of this.

Widening my legs after the removal of my knickers, I grabbed Gaara's hand and directed his fingers inside me. He was startled by my actions, but gave a delighted grin as he started to thrust his fingers in and out. I rolled my head back. He had long fingers.

I was quite content with his fingers doing the work, but Gaara wanted more. He swooped down, his red hair caressing my inner thighs as he dipped between them, and he began to suck on my clitoris as his fingers continued their progressively aggressive thrusts. My legs jerked at the pleasure pulsing through me, and I heaved a grateful sigh, feeling his tongue tease me. I was on the golden edge when he suddenly drew back, much to my disappointment.

"We have a problem," he told me, his eyes penetrating.

Gazing at him questioningly, I was about to ask him what the problem was, but then he stood up. There was no denying that he had a rather big, rather _massive_ problem. His member was straining against his trousers in anticipation, and he was beginning to unleash it. Oh. My. Fucking. _God_. I would not be able to suck on something so big…it was intimidatingly colossal, and the thought of it going inside me…it would tear me in two.

That excited me.

Gaara placed himself at my entrance, and gave a slight push. I closed my eyes as I felt myself stretch, and his tip began to sink inside. Oh…_fuck_.

Gaara grunted, gripping my hips and shoving himself deeper, which caused me to cry out in pain. He wasn't even halfway yet.

"Relax, Izumi…stop clenching," he whispered, and then moaned, "You're so fucking tight."

With one more solid shove, he had filled me completely. My mouth hung open a moment in astonishment. I was sure I was burning inside. I felt raw, split open, and he was so incredibly hot, and so it felt like he was searing into me like a branding-iron.

Once he had settled inside me, he rolled his hips smoothly, testing how I would receive him. Damn me to_ hell_ that felt good. He did it again, this time a little harder, and I moaned deeply. That was all he needed to begin thrusting faster and harder, working deeper inside me. It was scary how hard he was pummeling forward, but I didn't care. If he broke the desk that was his problem.

Forcing my legs wider, he roughly clawed into my skin, grinding deeper, and then he brutally slammed himself into me with impossible speed. My head couldn't form any thoughts, and so…I was being fucked stupid. Unable to hold my legs up any longer, I let them fall limply. The desk was creaking in protest, and after a moment, it began to collapse.

"_Damn it_," Gaara growled, lifting me up while I was still impaled on him, "Talk dirty to me, Izumi!"

Raggedly, I tried to find my words, and when Gaara grunted impatiently he pushed me against the wall, pulling my legs far past his hips so that I was completely filled. My cry tore itself from my throat, making me pant severely against him. I was so far gone I could only lay limp against him as he pummeled inside me.

"Fuck me harder, Gaara," I gasped in his ear, almost pleadingly, "force your massive cock deeper, and don't stop until I'm fucked beyond stupid."

Gaara raged harder, dangerously testing the boundaries of my vagina. When I looked down, I could see my stomach move every time he thrust inside. Now that turned me on…

I felt myself nearing my climax, and Gaara sensed it too. He didn't slow down however, but continued harshly pounding inside me as if wanting to break through the wall.

"Gaara!" I rasped, arching my back, my legs limply swinging with his every thrust, "Damn, _fuck_…"

I came, feeling the pleasure ripple through me in warm waves, and I shuddered violently. Gaara was still fucking me, and my eyes widened as I found he was not done yet by a long shot. Shit…

Unable to even move a muscle, I could only feel more pleasure vibrate through me, and I was vaguely aware that I was gasping wildly. Gaara frantically gave a few more thrusts, and then suddenly he lurched forward, resting his head in my shoulder. He convulsed inside me, and I felt a warmness seeping inside…I shivered in pleasure, and Gaara panted hot breaths into my ear. For a moment he didn't move, and I felt his semen leaking down my thighs, which silently thrilled me.

When he did move he pulled out, and nestled against me almost lovingly. I smirked at myself; lovingly…_yeah, right_. But then Gaara sighed, raising his head and giving me a lingering kiss on my cheek, startling me.

"Izumi…I've done this all wrong…" he whispered, slightly miffed, "I was meant to say I love you first."

I almost laughed, but Gaara held me in his arms, resting heavily against me, and as we slumped to the ground I snuggled against him. Drunken Gaara sure has a way of doing things.

"You know what? We should fuck more often," I murmured out loud, and felt Gaara chuckle against me.

"Yeah. I'd like that…"

Something inside me stirred at his words, because he spoke so softly. It made me hope, something I had forbidden myself to do. Damn…

Sighing, I toyed with his red hair, traced the kanji 'love' on his forehead, and then fell asleep soundly in his arms. Damn Gaara, making me hope…I had given up on love long ago, but now…maybe I can chance it. With you, Gaara.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you want, even if you have a criticism, bring it! I aim to improve, but please, no flames! Still don't know if I should write another chapter, but I'm very tempted...Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear to be Vulnerable

**I decided to do another chapter. I thank the person who gave me the review, you were the one who convinced me to continue with the story. Thank you! :) This chapter, however, I hoped to make more realistic and _human. _Hope people enjoy, the next chapter will be naughty ;) **

* * *

Stirring from sleep, I twisted in my awkward position, turning to see the spread of light from the window. My mind collected thoughts from yesterday, stringing them together, and then it clicked. _Damn fuck…_

I jolted up from my position against the wall, but realised, with much alarm, that Gaara was still hopelessly attached to me. He stank of sake and had both his arms wrapped around my waist while his head rested on my shoulder. He was also, without a doubt, very heavy.

"Hey!" I growled, trying to move, "You're squishing me!"

Gaara didn't even stir, and I found myself poking his nose in order to annoy him into consciousness. When that didn't work, I flicked him on the forehead, and his eyes snapped open. Those eyes lingered on me a moment in confusion, before widening. He pushed himself away with an embarrassed scowl, before realising he was completely and utterly naked. Throwing a panicked look my way, he simply stared as I dragged my blouse off the floor in order to cover myself.

"You..." Gaara managed to whisper, and then caught sight of the empty bottles of sake, "Did we…?"

I nodded, tugging my clothing on, my cheeks burning. Last night I had being contemplating giving love a chance, and he wakes up barely able to form a sentence…_jeez_…there goes my damn hope out the window.

"Yeah, yeah, you fucked me stupid," I muttered, attempting to escape, "And it was a _very_ good fuck, shame you can't remember it."

Gaara stared at the broken desk, and when he saw me attempt to leave he jumped up and practically ran to stop me leaving. The door slammed shut, and I was confronted with a _very naked,_ very confused Gaara. I couldn't help but turn bright red when I felt him press against me.

"I fucked you?" he asked, startling me with the bluntness of his words.

I nodded, and he gave a nervous smile, as if pleasantly pleased at having fucked me. It stung to know that he didn't remember it though…

"Hmmm, yeah, I'm gonna go so you can…" I looked over his nakedness, "get dressed."

His cheeks flushed, but he closed the door again when I attempted to leave. Looking at him, I was worried he would want a full commentary of the night, which I didn't want to give. However, Gaara is not that kind of guy…despite being thoroughly undressed. It was almost comical.

"I'm not going to let you go," he told me quietly, "I remember last night, and I meant it, but I need to tell you something."

My heart clenched. All my life I have had guys give me the _'but you were only a fuck'_ line, or some would date me for about a week before slipping away. My love life has never really existed, and I had hurt myself too many times trying to find it. I expected nothing more from Gaara, but he the way he tilted up my chin, and the way his eyes looked at me...it was enough to really hurt me, and I didn't want to get hurt. Not again. Not by Gaara.

I waited for the line of excuses I normally get, rigidly propped against the door, desperate to cram all emotions into the back of my mind. I didn't want to feel disappointed. Not again.

"Izumi," he breathed, holding my eyes, "I love you."

I blinked at him, thinking I had misheard.

"I'm sorry, hang on…_what?"_

Gaara sighed, giving me a long passionate kiss as though that would explain everything_. Hell_, he could kiss me senseless. I felt the heat of him send shivers down my spine, and…arousing warmth in my loins. When I let out an involuntary moan, Gaara smiled, breaking the kiss.

I gave him a flustered look.

"I didn't moan," I ground out, instantly embarrassed.

I didn't convince him, and he continued to kiss my neck, causing me to arch my back in pleasure. I felt like I was being over indulged lately. What nagged at me though, was how he was apparently in love with me, and I liked him but…wasn't sure if it was love. In every girl's fairy tale dream, they would sleep together, and in the morning they would want to stay together, make pancakes and go for a stroll down the beach...or _something._..but this was reality, and reality is harsh. I had to be honest, no matter what the consequences.

"Gaara," I said firmly, quickly gaining his attention away from nuzzling my breasts, "I, um…I mean I _like_ you, but I don't think I quite love you…"

I had no intention in breaking his heart, if he was sure he _loved_ me that is, but I didn't want to be dishonest and lead him on, only to find out I really didn't like him in a romantic way.

Gaara did go silent for a moment, but then he kissed my cheek.

"I know that already, but I'm content to ravish you," he whispered, trailing his thumb across my lips, "I really am quite selfish, and…I think I will make it my challenge to make you fall in love with me."

My heart did a startling flip, and for a moment I stared into his clear eyes. He must know that he could get hurt in the process, or I could, but he was willing to risk it anyway? I did know, however, that I wasn't a good girl. I could quite easily sleep with him and deal with the guilt, but Gaara was Gaara…he was more than a good fuck. I cared enough to know that, and I didn't want to hurt him. Even more selfishly though, I didn't want to hurt myself.

Sighing, I let my head rest on his chest. He seemed to realise my internal conflict with myself, and made no move to force me into something I didn't want to do. Mind you, he was still very naked, and I wondered how I had momentarily forgotten that. Closing my eyes, I let my hand wonder down to caress his manhood. Gaara let out an involuntary gasp, blushing heavily when he did, and I met his eyes. _There_…he did know the risks, and he was slightly nervous about the situation.

"I have one rule," I told him, beginning to move my hand along his shaft, "Don't you ever, ever, _dare_ lie to me. I want us to understand where we stand in this."

He nodded, "I promise, Izumi…I will never lie to you."

His gaze was sincere, and as soon as he promised, I started to strip down. When there was nothing left to remove, I locked the door behind me.

"And now…I'm going to be on top."

* * *

**The naughtiness from the end of this chapter will continue into the next chapter, in case any of you are worried the Drunken Gaara Horny Gaara has disappeared...HE HAS NOT! He will emerge again, I promise! xD **


End file.
